A Thanksgiving Storm
by nebula2
Summary: It's the day before Thanksgiving. Jack, Pacey, Joey, Dawson, Jen and Andie are all pursuing their own dreams but plan on coming together for the holiday. A snow storm is coming their way. Will it ruin their reunion or make it mean something more?
1. Chapter 1

Pacey's POV:

The day before Thanksgiving. Gail, it seems weird to call Dawson's Mom that but ever since I started as a cook here at Leery's Fresh Fish she has insisted on it, expects today to be busy. There is already another cook on hand and we have an hour until the restaurant opens. I'm starting to wonder why I ever agreed to work the entire day today. Still, she's not only my boss but my best friend's mother as well, and I lost count of the number of times I had crashed the Leery's house growing up. As soon as she had asked me to help I knew I couldn't say no. Besides, I'd have tomorrow off more or less.

For the first time since the restaurant had been opened, it would not open at all on Thanksgiving day. Still, with the help of Bodie, I'd be cooking Thanksgiving for the private party Gail was hosting. She had invited my family, the Potters, Jack, Andie, Jen and her grandmother. I think mostly she was just happy to have Dawson home from California, but it would still be nice to see everyone again. This was the first time we'd all be together since Jack, Jen, Dawson, Andie and Joey graduated in May.

After graduation we had all gone our separate ways. Dawson had gone out to Hollywood to pursue his dreams. Last I heard from him, he was doing odd jobs trying to get by. Audrey had generously given him a place to stay. Still he was determined to make it. Jen and Grams had stayed in Boston. Jen worked full time as radio DJ. She had her own regular show during the night and was having the time of her life. According to Jack, she was out with a different guy each week. Joey had gone off to New York City. She got a job as a secretary at a publishing firm for now. Andie was in med school now in Boston having completed pre-med at Harvard. She said she wanted to be closer to her brother now that there father had passed away last winter. Speaking of Jack, he ended up back in Capeside with me. He was a teacher at Capeside High. It was a rocky start to the year, what with all the publicity of having a gay teacher at the highschool, but things have settled down. His students love him and he's enjoying himself.

"Hey, I didn't realize my Mom payed you to stand around and daydream."

Dawson's voice cut through my thoughts. Looking toward the door to the kitchen I saw, him standing there, same boyish grin on his face that he had never grown out of. I looked from him to the bowl of shrimp in the sink in front of me, that I had been peeling.

"It's not like my work is going to run off on me," I told him trying to keep a grin off my face. "Now flying off that's a different story," I said tossing the half-peeled shrimp I had in my hand at him.

"Hey," he exclaimed trying to get out of the shrimps way and not being able to do it. "Is that anyway to greet a friend."

"Works for me," I told him with a shrug. I wiped my hands on a towel and then crossed over to him. "It's good to see you," I said hugging him.

"Same to you. It's just good to be home."

"Yeah speaking of that, I thought your flight didn't get in until tonight?" I asked returning to my bowl of shrimp.

"Yeah, well I was able to get an earlier flight so I decided I'd surprise everyone. Looks like it's a good thing I did to. Heard airports in the Pittsburgh area are experiencing delays due to a snowstorm and its heading this way."

"Hope Joey's watching the weather."

"She is. Talked to her on the drive here. She was getting ready to leave the city. Called in sick to work."

"What? Quick call an ambulance," I said putting my hands over my heart.

"Cut it out," Dawson said. "Joey ain't quite as uptight about things as she was back in highschool. If nothing else, at least dating Eddie loosened her up some."

"Is that a hint of jealousy I hear in your voice."

"Joey and I are . . ."

"Just friends," I said finishing for him. "How many times have I heard that."

Before Dawson had a chance to reply, the door behind him opened up and Gail walked in.

"Pacey, Al how are pre . . ." she trailed off as she noticed her wayward son standing in front of her. "Dawson how did you get here so early?" she asked enveloping him in a hug. I could see tears glistening in her eyes, and went back to inconspicuously peeling the shrimp.

"Early flight. Figured it be nice to be home a little longer."

"Well it will certainly be nice to have you here. Have you been to the house yet?"

"No, my stuffs in the rental I got at the airport. I figured I'd head home, drop my stuff off and then come back here and help out."

"Dawson, you're suppose to be on vacation. You don't need to do that."

"I want to. Besides if it gets as busy as it did last year you're going to even want my lousy help," he told her, kissing her cheek. "I'll talk to you later Pacey," he said waving to me as he headed toward the door.

"Okay. Just don't get lost going home. These back roads can be tricky after spending so much time in the city," I called after him. Dawson didn't even bother replying.

"Now as I was saying, how are those preparations coming along?" Gale asked turning toward my fellow co-worker and myself.

Doug's POV:

I hadn't even gotten through my front door when I heard my cell phone ring. I unlocked the front door and walked inside. Closing the door behind me I pulled the cell phone out of my jacket and looked down at the number. As I figured it was my Dad. Hitting the button to silence the phone, I put it back in my pocket. I had a hunch as to why he was calling and with any luck I could dodge him.

Shrugging out of my police coat I hung in up on the nearby coat rack and then headed for my bedroom. After the twelve hour shift I had just worked, the only place I wanted to head was the shower and then to bed.

I took an extra long shower, letting the hot water flow over my tired muscles. It felt good, and I slowly felt all the tension melt away. Turning off the water, I stepped out of the shower and dried off before slipping into a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. In the bedroom, I could hear the cell phone wringing again. There was no way I was going to answer it.

As I headed to the kitchen for a glass of water, I heard the house phone start to ring. I grabbed a glass out of the cupboard, and filled it with water as the answering machine picked up.

"Hey Doug, its your father. I know you're there so how about picking up."

With a sigh, I crossed over to the phone. Somehow ignoring a ringing phone was so much easier to ignore than someone pleading to you to pick up the phone. I just knew I was going to regret this.

"Hey Dad, what's up?" I asked picking the phone up and praying he wasn't calling for the reason I thought he was calling for.

"I've been trying to reach you for the last forty-five minutes."

"Just got out of the shower," I told him. It wasn't the complete truth but it wasn't a lie either. Somehow I didn't think telling him I was ignoring his calls would go over too well.

"Well, anyway I was calling to ask a favor of you."

I cringed. That was what I was afraid of.

"Davis called out tonight. With this storm coming in I don't want us to be short handed tonight."

"Dad, I've worked the last six days straight, can't you get someone else?"

"I've tried son. They're even harder to get a hold of then you are."

I sighed. So much for the day off. Why did I ever picked up the phone? I should've done what my co-workers were doing and not answer. Of course, then my Dad would have probably showed up on my doorstep. Sometimes it sucked being the sheriff's son.

"Work tonight and I'll take you off the schedule for tomorrow night."

"What time do you need me?"

"Can you be back here at seven?"

"Okay," I told him.

"Great, see you at seven. Thanks son."

"Anytime Dad," I said not really meaning it at all. "Bye," I said hanging up the phone. Taking my glass of water with me I headed to the bedroom to try and get some sleep before going back to work.


	2. Chapter 2

Andie's POV:

Stuffing another T-shirt in the suitcase over top of the med books, I close the lid of the suitcase. I glance around my single dorm before latching it. I want to make sure that I have everything that I'm going to need for my four day weekend back in Capeside. Satisfied that I'm not forgetting anything, I latch the locks.

It will be nice getting back to Capeside. As much as I love med school, I miss the county. Miss the quiet. Miss my friends. My brother.

Jack hadn't had the greatest start to his teacher career. I knew something had been up back in September, because he was always vague about his new job. If I would ask him about it, he'd say it was fine and change the subject. I had to call Pacey to find out what was going on and even then I hadn't said anything to Jack. I hadn't known what to say.

What was I suppose to do - come right out and say "I'm sorry you're having such a hard time adjusting to your new job because your gay". Yeah that would have went over real well. Not to mention he would have gotten on my case about going behind his back and talking to Pacey.

Things had changed now though. Jack still hadn't confessed about any of the difficulties he had, but the conversations had changed. He talked more openly about his job. About things that had happened in the classroom. I could also tell the difference in his voice. I could hear the joy in it. He was genuinely happy with what he was doing.

Picking the suitcase up off the bed, the books making it heavier than I had anticipated, I started for the door. Opening the door, the laughter and voices could be heard. I wasn't the only one headed home. My floor mates were all in different processes of getting ready. None of them seemed exactly in a hurry to finish preparations up though. I ducked as a nerf ball came flying past my door.

"Sorry Andie," Marge said rushing by to retrieve the ball.

"No problem," I replied as I started down the hallway to the elevator. No one else said anything to me, and I didn't say anything to them. I didn't really have any problems with anyone on my floor but I also wasn't really friends with any of them. I didn't have much time to socialize as I was bound and determine to stay at the top of my class. I wanted to be sure I knew what I was doing when it came time to start clinicals.

I punched the down button and waited for the elevator. I was surprised to see it was empty as I was on the fourth floor. That left four floors above me. I thought for sure at least a few other people would be leaving already.

At the second floor the elevator stopped and three guys got on. I only recognized one of them, Jeff, who was in my study group for one of my classes.

"Hey Andie. Headed home for the holiday."

"Yeah, I'm going to Capeside to be with my brother and friends from highschool."

"Must be nice to still be in contact with your high school friends. I haven't heard from any of mine in ages," one of the other guys said.

"Me neither," the other guy agreed. "Last time I went home I ended up spending my whole vacation with my eight year old sister for lack of anything better to do."

"What about you Jeff?" I asked. "Headed home."

"Nah," he replied. "John, Jake and I are all headed out to Colorado on a ski trip," Jeff told me nodding to his two friends. "Ever ski Andie."

"No. I probably wouldn't be able to stand on the skis."

"I'm sure you could do it if you tried. I could help you learn if you ever wanted to give it a try," he told me.

"I'll let you know," I told him knowing I would never attempt skiing. I wasn't about to risk my neck for some stupid winter sport.

"You want some help to your car with the suitcase?" Jeff asked as we reached the ground floor.

"No thanks, I'm fine. The three of you enjoy your trip," I told them and then I started out across the parking lot. It would definitely be nice to be back in Capeside and to see Jack, Pacey, Joey, Jen and Dawson. It had been awhile since we had all been together.

Reaching the car I opened the trunk and placed the suitcase inside. Walking around the car I got in behind the wheel and started up the car. The sounds of Blake Shelton filled the car as I headed out of the parking lot and onto the busy Boston streets.

Jen's POV:

"I'm so glad you're here. Come in, come in," Bessie said happily when she opened the door to the B & B. I couldn't help but wonder how many times she said that to people standing on her doorstep.

Grams and I stepped past her, and into the familiar surrounding of the Potter B& B. It wasn't our first time staying here not to mention I had been inside this place when I wasn't staying here. It felt good be there. I felt at home here, even though it wasn't my home. Besides it was good to be back in Capeside, the first place that I had ever really felt safe in and that was all because of Grams and the friends I had made here

"Jen, I hope you don't mind but I put you in with Joey. I have a couple of families staying here over the holiday so its pretty crowded here."

"No problem," I told her.

Besides, it would give me and Joey a chance to gab late at night without disturbing anyone else in the place. Back in high school, I wouldn't have liked the arrangement and Joey probably would have hated it too. We had come a long way since then and actually enjoyed each others company. Probably because we weren't both competing over Dawson anymore. Both of us had dated him more than once, and had moved on. Me to whatever guy happened to ask me out that week and Joey had actually ran into Eddie a few weeks ago. The two of them were talking about trying a relationship again. I don't think Joey had mentioned it to either Pacey or Dawson and I was going to make damn sure I didn't let anything slip this weekend.

Bessie lead the two of us upstairs. We stopped by Joey's room first and I left my suitcase inside the door. Then we moved on down the hall to the room Bessie had set aside for Grams.

"Joey called me about an hour ago. She was just getting ready to leave the city," Bessie said as we walked down the hallway. "I expect her sometime this afternoon."

"At least she should stay ahead of the storm," I commented as Bessie opened the door to my grandmother's room. The three of us headed inside. I set Grams' suitcase down on the bed. As she takes off her winter coat.

"Do you need help getting settled in?" I ask her.

She shakes her head no.

"Well, then I'm going to run off. I want to surprise Jack. I know the kids get out early so they'll be leaving about the time I get there."

"Okay Jen dear. Tell Jack hello for me, and make sure he stops by and sees me."

"You know he will Grams," I tell her a smile on my face.

I give my grandmother a quick kiss on the cheek, and say good-by to Bessie and then leave the room. Walking outside, I get in my car and start it up heading into town and the high school. I can't wait to see Jack again.


	3. Chapter 3

doggiesrule147 - glad you like the story. I'm going to have couples - one of those couples becomes clear in this chapter. I'm also going to have one other pairing but I'm not saying who it is. Thanks for the review

baha - thanks for the review. Hope you continue to enjoy it!

joshysgirl - thanks for the encouragement. Always nice to know people are reading the story!

* * *

Joey's POV:

"Wish you had stayed here with me," Eddie said. I hadn't been on the road more than ten minutes when my cell phone had rang. I hadn't been surprised to see Eddie's number on the screen he hadn't wanted me to go to Capeside this weekend. This was the second time he had called me claiming he needed some cheering up before he went into work.

We had finally decided to give our relationship another try. Both of us had done a lot of maturing since the first breakup and whether I wanted to admit it or not, I had missed him. Eddie had been the first guy who really challenged me. Who had forced me to take a real good look at myself and decide if that was the kind of person I wanted to be or not. I never felt that when I was with Dawson or Pacey.

I felt like Dawson was always trying to hold me back. He was in love with the relationship that we had grown up with. That brother and sister type of relationship that both of us had twisted into believing it was true love but it hadn't been. Could never be no matter how hard we tried. Yes we were soul mates in a way. Our lives were so intertwined with one another that I knew no matter what we would always be friends, but we weren't destined for one another. I think we had both finally come to that realization.

While Pacey had never held me back, I also felt that he never challenged me in the way Eddie did. Pacey supported me. Encouraged me to chase my dreams. Being with Pacey I had felt invincible because I knew if I fell he would be there to catch me. While that was a nice feeling, it wasn't what I wanted. I wanted someone who would force me to grow as a person. Who would force me to see reality even if I didn't want to.

That was Eddie. I could always count on him to be honest with me. Yes his honesty might hurt at times, but he made me think. Challenged me. That was what I had left Capeside to find and find it I did. Not only at college but in the work place and now in my personal life.

"Everyone is going to there."

"Including Pacey and that Dog guy."

"Dawson."

"Yeah him," Eddie said.

"Are you jealous?"

"Who me? Why would I be jealous?"

"Because your girlfriend is spending a weekend with two ex-boyfriends."

"Yeah, but you chose me. I'm the winner."

"That you are," I told him. "So what are you doing for Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow?" I asked him hoping that he wouldn't be spending alone.

"Mrs. Calloway, the widow next door, invited me over for dinner tomorrow with her two daughters and their family. She said it was the least she could do to repay her for all the help I had given her since moving in.

"That sure was nice of her."

Mrs. Calloway was sixty-three years old. Since moving into his apartment a month ago, Eddie had fixed a leaking faucet and a hole in the wall that had been there since she moved in. Things the superintendent should have had fixed but always seemed to "forget". Eddie and I had also started doing her weekly grocery shopping for her, as carrying the groceries up three flights of steps was a struggle for the elderly woman.

"She invited you two but I told her you had plans with your own family. She told me to wish you a Happy Thanksgiving."

"Do the same for me, when you see her tomorrow," I told him.

"I will. Well, I'll let you go. I don't want to distract you from your driving. Call me when you get home just to let me know you got there okay."

"I will Eddie. I love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

I reached over and disconnected the call feeling a tiny bit disappointed. Part of me wanted to stay in the city with Eddie but then I also wanted to see Bessie, Bodie, Alexander and everyone. This get together had been planned over a month ago. Before Eddie had even walked back into my life.

I had thought about asking Eddie to join me but then decided against it. Except for Jen, no one even knew Eddie and I were even talking to one another again. I hadn't talked to Eddie since our breakup back in college. There had been times since that I had thought about him, but never thought he'd ever be back in my life again. I had gotten the surprise of my life when a friend of mine and myself had walked into the Longhorn Bar on a Friday night and saw Eddie behind the bar. I had almost walked right back out but Melody hadn't let me. She told me I couldn't just run away. That I should face my pass.

It hadn't been as awkward as I had thought it would be. Eddie was just as surprised to see me as I had him. We had talked some that night. I told him what I was doing and he filled me in on his life. He had moved to the city after an old highschool friend of his, who was an editor for the New York Times, had managed to get an article of his published in the newspaper. The guys boss had offered Eddie a free lance position with the newspaper so Eddie had moved to the city to be closer to the newspaper. He knew if he could impress enough people with his free lance work that he would have a chance to get a job as a regular reporter if not with the Times one of the other newspapers. He had taken the bar tending job to bring in some extra money.

One thing had led to another, and before I knew it we were talking about getting back together. I had called Jen a couple times to talk things out, needing someone's opinion on what I should do. Even Jen didn't know that Eddie and I were officially a couple again. Springing him on everyone this weekend would have been awkward. Not to mention I didn't know how Dawson and Pacey would take it and preferred to tell them about us before they saw us together.

I turned on the radio, wanting some music for company for the rest of my trip home. I was't that far out and knew I would soon be seeing the welcome to Capeside sign. As much as I had always wanted out of Capeside, I had to admit it felt good going back there now.

Jack's POV:

I glanced up at the clock. The kids were getting out at one o'clock today and it was five minutes of. We had spent the class period reading some of the current book we were reading - Charles Dicken's Great Expectations. I didn't want to waste a class period and I knew that none of them would even look at the book over the Thanksgiving break.

"Okay Kelly, that's enough," I told the girl who was currently reading out loud. "Seeing as there is only a few minutes left of class, I want to give you all your homework assignment."

As I expected, all the students groaned. Getting homework over a vacation was never fun.

"Your homework is . . ." I was deliberately dragging it out as I tried to keep the smile off of my face, "to have fun this weekend. Enjoy your break guys."

The students all sighed with relief, happy that I hadn't actually given them homework. "Hang out in here until the bell rings. I don't want to get in trouble for letting you roam the halls," I told them.

As conversations broke out around me, I walked around my desk and sat down behind it. Putting my copy of the novel in my bag and pulling out the papers from the quiz I had given yesterday. I wanted to try and finish grading them before I headed home tonight. The plan was to be able to hand them back on Monday and somehow I didn't see getting much work done this weekend with everybody being in tow.

I got three questions on the first quiz graded before the bell rang. I paused, watching the kids leave the classroom, saying good-bye to the ones who weren't still busy with their own conversations. As the last student left the room, I went back to grading the quizes.

"Working hard?" I heard not too long later. The voice startled me and I jumped which of course only made the intruder laugh.

"Damn, Jen what are you trying to do give me a heart attack?" I asked her looking up at her. I could see the huge grin on her face.

"Well hello to you too Jack."

I stood up and walked over to her, pulling her close to me. Man I had missed her. If I was straight there would be know way I would let anyone else have a chance with her. No matter what it took I would make sure the girl was mine. But alas, she just wasn't my type.

"I've missed you," I whispered.

"I've missed too," she told me.

"How is Grams?" I asked finally letting her go.

"She's good. She's unpacking at the B & B. Me, I figured unpacking could wait. I had to come surprise you."

"That you did," I told her.

"How long you going to be?" she asked.

"Well, I wanted to finish grading these quizzes before leaving but I probably won't be able to concentrate. Let me clean this place up and gather everything up and we'll cut out. Have you eaten lately?"

"Not since breakfast."

"How about we drop in at Leery's Fresh Fish. Pacey's cooking and Andie was suppose to meet me there after she got settled in at the apartment anyway."

"Sounds like a plan," Jen said. "Here I'll even help you out by erasing the boards.

Ten minutes later, we were walking out of Capeside High, and heading toward Leery's Fresh Fish leaving our cars in the highschool parking lot. The restaurant was crowded when we walked in.

"I see a couple spots at the bar," I told Jen. "That okay with you."

"It's fine."

We make our way over to the bar and sit down.

"Hi guys! What can I get for you?" a familiar voice asks but not one I expected to hear coming from behind the bar.

"What are you doing here Dawson?" I asked.

"Better question is who was crazy enough to let you bartend?" Jen asked jokingly from beside me.

"One of the perks of being the owner's son," Dawson replied to Jen's question. "As for the first question, I caught an early flight. The afternoon bartender called out and Mom can't find a replacement so she drafted me. So what can I get for you?"


	4. Chapter 4

Baha - thanks for reviewing. Thanksgiving happens at the end of november (on the last Thursday of Nov. to be exact). Historically, it suppose to celebrate the Pilgrims and the Native Americans feast back when the Pilgrims landed in Plymouth. Nowadays, its basically a time for families to get together and give thanks for everything they have and an excuse to pig out. Turkey is the traditional meal.

Rachel00 - thanks for the review. Hope you keep enjoying it!

* * *

Andie's POV:

Parking the car in front of Leery's Fresh Fish, I got out and headed inside. The place was packed. I knew Jack had to be here somewhere though as he had told me to meet him here. I stood on my tiptoes, scanning the restaurant.

"Looking for me?" a voice said behind me, only it wasn't Jack. I turned around to find Pacey standing there.

"Pacey, its good to see you," I said throwing my arms around him.

"Its good to see you too McPhee. How's school going?"

"Just fine," I replied stepping back.

"But let me guess you brought schoolbooks home with you so you can study."

"But of course," I told him with a smile. "Can't let anyone get ahead of me now can I."

"Ever the overachiever," Pacey said with a smile. "Well I need to get back to the kitchen. My lunch break is up. Jack's over at the bar with Jen and Dawson's bartending," He told me. "As soon as Joey shows up we're all here."

"Thought the reunion was tomorrow," I quipped.

"Guess everyone's excited to see each other," Pacey told me. "I'll talk to you later," he told me and then disappeared toward the kitchen.

Having a direction to head in now, I made my way toward the bar. I spotted Jen before I spotted Jack, her blonde hair sticking out from the crowd. Jack of course, was sitting next to her. Coming up behind Jack, I threw my hands over his eyes.

"Guess who?" I told him.

"Um . . . Charlie."

"Charlie! Whose Charlie and I don't sound like a guy."

Jack stood up and turned to face me. A smile on his face, he enveloped me in a hug. I hugged him back, hard not to as I was half afraid he would drop me as he picked me up off of my feet.

"I've missed you," Jack said.

"Can you let me go, its hard to breath," I said.

"Oh sorry," Jack told me as he put me down on the ground.

"Thanks," I said more than happy to have my feet back on the ground. "How's work?"

"Fine. The kids were actually well behaved today taken into consideration it was the day before a vacation. I actually got something accomplished."

"Sounds like you made out better than my professors. Half the students didn't show and those who did just wanted to goof off."

"Except of course for my sister."

"Why go to class if your not going to pay attention."

"Have a seat," Jack said indicating the stool he had been sitting in next to Jen. He sat down next to me and pulled his drink over to him. "Hey barkeep you got a new customer here," Jack called out to Dawson.

"Keep it up and I'll call the police to get you out of here," Dawson told Jack a smile on his face. I laughed. Man, I had missed this group. "Hi Andie. Welcome home, what can I get you."

"Just a diet coke please," I told him.

"One diet coke coming right up."

"Same old Andie," Jack said leaning forward to look over at Jen.

"Hey, someone has to be sober to drag your sorry butt home," I retorted indicating his already half downed jack and coke.

"Room for one more."

The three of us turned around to find Joey standing there.

"Joey," the three of us exclaimed at the same time. Standing up I gave her a hug. When I was done, Jack gave her a hug followed by Jen.

"Looks like the gangs all here," Dawson said sitting my drink down at my spot.

"Didn't realize your Mom had you on the schedule Dawson," Joey commented.

"Wasn't planned however, its kind of hard to tell your Mom no, so here I am. Can I get you something?"

"Just a glass of water please."

"An easy request to fill."

"Man, she's making you look adventurous Andie," Jack said, a comment which got him an elbow in the ribs from me.

The four of us sat down, Joey taking the empty stool on the other side of Jen.

"Here you go," Dawson said as he sat Joey's glass of water down in front of her. "When did you get in town?"

"About a half-hour ago," Joey told him. " I stopped by the house, said hello to Bessie and Alexander and Grams told me Jen had gone in search of Jack so I came here. If nothing else, I knew I'd find Pacey here."

"So what are we going to do girls, hang out here all night and keep Dawson company or go find something else to do?" Jack asked.

"I haven't had a chance to catch a movie since school started."

"What?" Jen said. "They are keeping you way to busy at that school. I'm sure there is a movie playing that we could all agree on watching. What do you say Joey?"

"I'm up for anything," Joey said taking a drink of her water. Dawson had been beckoned over by another patron.

"It's settled then. The four of us are going to go find a good movie. We can come back here afterwards and catch up with Pacey and Dawson when they're not so busy," Jack said. "Hey Dawson, can I have the check?"

"Coming right up," Dawson called back.

Jack paid the bill, we finished our drinks, and then the four of us headed outside. It felt as if the temperature had dropped since I had gone inside. The storm was definitely on its way in.


	5. Chapter 5

Doug's POV:

When the alarm went off at six, all I wanted to do was turn it off, roll over and go back to bed. Unfortunately that was a luxury I couldn't afford. If I didn't show up, Dad would first call and then he would be on my front porch knocking.

With a sigh, I threw back the blankets, turned off the alarm and headed for the bathroom to get ready for work. After changing, I went into the kitchen, made a quick sandwich and headed out to my patrol car.

I walked into the station five minutes before seven.

"Hey look who's back," Ed White called out. "Daddy's golden boy just can't say no."

"Your Dad suckered you into coming in tonight huh," my friend Ted Hipkins said from his desk.

"Isn't it obvious," I replied ignoring White's. "How late is he on tonight?" I asked nodding toward White. Part of me was hoping that I wouldn't have to deal with him the entire night.

"Your Dad keeping us all tonight. The storm has been really causing havoc and he wants to make sure there is enough man power on to handle everything."

"Sounds like its going to be a fun night," I commented sarcastically. "I guess I better go let him know I'm here and find out my assignment. He in his office?"

"Yeah."

I walked toward my Dad's office. I haven't had a chance to get a weather report all day but it doesn't sound as if this is going to be a quick storm. It could be a long night.

"Come in," my Dad replies in response to my knock. Opening the door, I walk inside. Dad's sitting at his desk watching the small television that is sitting on his desk.

"What's the weather report?" I ask knowing instinctively that is what he was watching. The only time he ever had that tv on was to keep track of news stories that could possibly affect us.

"The storm's already killed six people and has shut down the major airports from Pittsburgh northward. Power outages are widespread. They expect the out skirts of the storm to hit us starting anytime. Looks like we're in for a long night."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I need you out on patrol Doug. Even though the news is warning people to wait the storm out at their homes you know that isn't going to happen. I need as many people out there as possible. Make sure you do a radio check every twenty minutes. I want to keep track of everyone out there tonight. I don't want to add any officers to the casualty list of storm."

"Got it," I told him turning and heading back toward the office door. As I reached out for the door knob my Dad spoke up again.

"Be careful out there son."

"I always am," I replied.

Ted was busy on the phone when I walked out of the my Dad's office and Ed was thankfully nowhere to be seen. I headed back out to my car. First thing I planned on doing was stopping by Leery's Fresh Fish and talking to Pacey. I wanted to let him know that I wasn't going to be home tonight and also see how late he had to work.

Stepping outside I noticed the a few snowflakes falling. Evidently the storm had already started.

Pacey's POV:

"Looks like things are slowing down," Gale said coming into the kitchen. "I think the storm is making people decide to stay home."

"Any chance I could leave early?" Abigail, who usually closed up with me, asked from her spot beside me. Abigail was a single mom. Her mother watched her three year old daughter while she worked but I'm sure she would still rather be home with her daughter during the storm.

"If things stay slow, I'm sure that will be fine," Gail told her. "We'll see how things go."

Abigail nodded. I could tell she was disappointed with that answer though.

Gale turned to leave the kitchen and almost walked right into my brother who was standing just outside the kitchen doors.

"Sorry Mrs. Leery," Doug told her stepping to the side and holding the door open for her. "I just need to talk to Pacey for a few minutes."

"Not a problem," Gale replied. "I guess its snowing already," she commented noticing the melting snowflakes on Doug's uniform jacket. I was trying to figure out what he was doing in uniform. He was suppose to be off tonight.

"Yeah it just started. Suppose to get pretty bad out there tonight. You might want to consider closing early tonight."

Gale looked from Doug back to Abigail.

"Go ahead and clock out," Gale told her.

"Thank-you Mrs. Leery," Abigail said gratefully.

Even though that left us a cook short, I was glad that she was getting to go home to her daughter. I still had the other cook Frank to help me out and none of us had actually done anything in the last twenty minutes anyway.

"I need to go see how things are going at the bar," Gale said excusing herself. She left and Doug stepped far enough into the kitchen to let the door closed behind him.

"I thought you were off?" I commented.

"Yeah, well there was a call off and with the storm Dad didn't want to be short tonight."

"And of course the dutiful son that you are, you gladly agreed to work."

"Don't start Pacey. I'm not in the mood. I just wanted to let you know I wouldn't be home tonight."

"Okay," I reply a little surprised at how quickly I annoyed him. It usually took more than that. Must have been the lack of sleep.

"This storm isn't anything to mess with either Pacey. If it gets too bad you might want to consider spending the night here."

"I'm not a kid Doug and your definitely not my Mom so don't think you can tell me what to do."

As soon as I said the words I regretted them. I knew my brother was only offering me advice because he cared about me. Still I hated anyone trying to tell me what I should do. I usually even went and did the exact opposite of whatever they said just for spite. I usually ended up in trouble because of it too. My relationship with Joey was a perfect example of that.

Doug had told me to be up front with Dawson about my feelings for Joey. I hadn't done that. Hell, Joey and I had snuck around having grope session with each other for weeks before we told anyone. We told ourselves we were trying to protect Dawson. Truth was we were just avoiding telling him because neither of us had the courage to tell him. In the end he had found out on his own and hadn't taken it well. Had felt betrayed by his two best friends. I often wonder if things would have turned out better if I had just followed Doug's advice. If I had been up front with Dawson from the beginning, yes he probably would have still felt hurt, but maybe not betrayed. He might have been able to handle it better.

"Excuse me for caring," Doug said. "I better get back out on patrol," he told me, turning and walking out of the kitchen.

Part of me wanted to call out after him. To apologize. I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I figured it would blow over like things usually did between Doug and me. By tomorrow night it would be like this conversation had never taken place.

"Smooth move, Witter," Frank said from his spot on the counter.

I held my tongue and didn't make the smart aleck remark that was on the tip of it. The last thing I needed to do was alienate my co-worker tonight too.

"The two of you can start cleaning up," Gale told us sticking her head through the doors to the kitchen. "I'm going to go ahead and close the restaurant. As soon as our current customers are done with their meals I'll go ahead and lock up."

"You got it boss," Frank replied hoping down off the counter.

Gale left the kitchen and Frank and I started cleaning up the kitchen in silence. Having been there since before the restaurant opened at twelve I was more than happy to be getting done early.


	6. Chapter 6

Lady's shade and Joshy's girl - thanks for your reviews. I really appreciate them.

Joey's POV:

We were still laughing as we made our way to the exit of the movie theater. I never had been a big fan of comedies, I felt they didn't have any plot, but even I had to admit I had enjoy the movie. Or maybe it was the fact that I was just enjoying being back in Capeside. Back with my friends.

Jack reached the door first, and held it open for us. Andie was the first one outside.

"The storm has started. Everything is white," she said as she stepped outside.

I was right behind her and sure enough I stepped out into a winter wonderland. I always had enjoyed the first snowfall of the year. There was something magical about it. Of course after that magic wore off, you were left with the shoveling, bad roads, and slush that resulted from the snow. I had never been a big fan of winter.

There was probably already an inch of snow on the ground and it was coming down steadily. I hadn't bothered watching weather reports but I wouldn't be surprise if we woke up to six or more inches. It was going to make getting around tomorrow quite a feat.

"Jen and I have our cars parked over at the highschool," Jack said. I knew what he was getting at. Walking to Leery's Fresh Fish and then to the high school would be out of the way for them. "If you two don't mind, I think it would be best for us just to head for our cars now."

"Go ahead," Andie said. "I'll meet you back at your apartment."

"Joey."

"Not a problem. I walk around New York City by myself, I think I can walk the streets of Capeside without the protection of a guy."

"I'm sure you can," Jack said with a grin. "I'll see you tomorrow night Joey," he told me, holding his arms out for a hug. I gratefully fell into them. It felt great to be with the people who meant so much to me again.

"Drive carefully," I told him as I stepped back. "That goes for you too," I told Jen as I gave her a hug.

"I will and take your own advice," Jen told me. "I'll see you out at your place. Then we can stay up, watch the snow fall, and have a gab fest."

"Sounds like a plan."

We a final wave to each other, Jen and Jack headed in one direction and Andie and I started in the other direction. The wind had picked up, and I was glad we were walking with it, as I really didn't want to try walking against it.

Andie and I walked along in silence for awhile. I really didn't know her all that well. We just never really talked to one another. Sure we hung out together but one of the others had always been with us.

I was searching for some thing to say and was about to ask the lame, how is school going question, when Andie spoke up.

"Can I ask you a question, Joey. It's kind of personal."

"Sure, Andie. You can ask me anything."

"If two people had a relationship in the past that didn't work out, do you think there is any chance for them the second time around?"

Giving what was going on with Eddie and me, I found Andie's question a little ironic. Yes, Dawson and I had tried our relationship a second time in college and it had failed once again. Dawson and Jen had given their relationship another try with the same result. That didn't mean it could never work out. Dawson's parents had been the perfect example of that. If it hadn't been for that car accident, I believed they would be together still. And then there was Eddie and me. I really wanted us to work. I enjoyed being with him. Felt complete when I was with him.

"If two people were meant to be together then it will happen eventually. It think its just a matter of timing. Both people in the relationship need to be at the right place in their own lives that they can handle being in the relationship," I told her.

Glancing to the side, I saw Andie nod.

"Any particular reason that question came up?"

Andie shrugged. I thought at first that she was going to tell me but then she spoke up.

"It just seems like everyone at school has someone special in their life, except for me. I mean, I've gone on a date here and there, but they weren't anything special. I didn't really feel any connection to any of them. There's only been one person in my life that ever made me feel like that."

"Pacey."

It wasn't really a guess. I knew how hurt Andie had been when she and Pacey had broken up. She had made a mistake and Pacey just couldn't get past that. Couldn't forgive her. Andie had only let go, because she knew she had to. I hadn't missed the hurt look in her eyes when she found out about me and Pacey in Dawson's yard our junior year. I knew then that she still loved Pacey, just like Dawson was still in love with me. I had to give her credit though, she had dealt with the situation better than Dawson had. Hadn't stopped being friends with either of us just because things weren't the way she wanted them.

"Is it obvious?"

"Not really. I just know how hard it is to get over him. Have you ever told him that you still care about him."

Andie just shook her head.

"Maybe you should," I told her.

I knew Pacey had never stopped caring about Andie. She had been his first love. Had really been the first person who had ever shown any faith in him and what he was capable of. Finding out she had cheated on him had crushed him, I knew that as I had to deal with a drunk Pacey the night he had broken up with her. In a way, I had always felt that I had always been competing with Andie's memory. That everything that happened, Pacey was comparing it to what he had with Andie. Maybe that was one of the reasons we had never worked out.

"And if he doesn't feel the same way?"

"Then at least you know," I told her. "The other option is that your left wondering what could have been for the rest of your life."

We had reached the restaurant by then. The parking lot was just about empty. A couple was exiting the restaurant as we approached. I grabbed a hold of the door before it closed and held it open for Andie and then followed her inside.

"I'm sorry we . . ." I heard Gale start to say. "Oh Joey, Andie I didn't realize it was you. I'm closing the restaurant because of the storm, but can I get you coffee or something."

"Coffee would be great," I tell her hoping it will warm me up a little. I notice that there is one more couple left finishing up their meal in the far corner.

"I'm fine," Andie tells her.

"Where are Jack and Jen?" Dawson asked from the table he was busy wiping down.

"There cars were at the high school so they headed that way after the movie," I replied as Andie and I make our way over to the bar to sit down. "The snow is really starting to come down out there," I told him as Gale comes out of the kitchen with my coffee. Pacey and another cook is behind her.

The other guy had his coat on, and headed for the door as Pacey comes over and takes a seat in the stool next to Andie.

"Shouldn't you be working?"

"Well Potter, for you information except for that coffee cup and those dishes that our patrons are using, my job is done for the night so while I wait for the customers to finish up their food and beverages, I'm taking a break."

"You could help me," Dawson said from where he was still cleaning up tables.

"I'm the kitchen help," Pacey replied.

I notice Gale look at her watch and then glance toward the window. I can see the worried look on her face. I'm figuring she's worried about getting home to Lilly. Sure, her babysitter is with her, but it just wasn't the same. Bessie use to call me every twenty minutes if she was away during a storm after Alexander was born. I guess it was a mother thing.

"Mom, why don't you head on home," Dawson says walking over to her. Evidently he had noticed his mom's actions too.

"I don't want to rush anyone," she replies nodding in the direction of the people still eating.

"Pacey and I can lock up," Dawson told her. "Right Pacey."

"Yeah sure. No problem," Pacey replied.

"I don't know. Still, I would like to let Angie get home before it gets too bad outside."

I knew Angie was the teenage daughter of the family that had bought Grams' old house. She was a senior in highschool this year and with being right next door, her parents didn't mind how long she watched Lilly.

"Go," Dawson told her holding out his hand for the keys.

Gale handed the keys over to him.

"Thanks honey," she said hugging and kissing his forehead. "Thank-you Pacey," she said as she headed to the coat closet for her coat.

"Not a problem," Pacey replied actually getting up. I thought at first he was going to help Dawson with wiping down the tables. Instead, he headed over to the customers to see if they needed anything.

"You kids be careful going home," she told all of us as she headed toward the door.

"We will," I replied. "Drive carefully." Gale left and I turned to Dawson. "Need any help?" I asked him.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Sorry guys. The story is finished I just got busy and forgot to update it here. I'll try getting the rest of the chapters posted soon. Here's Chapter 7.

Jen's POV:

"Damn, this stuff is really starting to come down," Jack commented as we walked through the Capeside High parking lot toward my car. "You know Jen, my place is closer. You could stay there with me tonight instead of driving out to the B & B. We'll call them and tell them where you're at."

I smiled. It was nice to have someone to worry about me. To look out for me. To be my knight in shining armor. That was my Jack. Of course being me, my knight in shining armor would be gay and therefore have no interest in actually getting the girl.

"I'll be fine Jack. The roads aren't that bad yet and besides even if I'm with you Grams will worry all night about me if I'm not out there with her."

"Okay then. Lets get this car cleaned off for you," Jack said as we reached the rental. "You do have a scraper right?"

"Threw it in the back seat," I told him.

Jack brushed snow off with his gloved hand so he could get to the door handle as I hit the keyless entry twice, unlocking the doors. Retrieving the scraper out of the back seat, Jack began the task of clearer off the windows.

"Get inside and start warming up the car," he told me.

"I should probably help you."

"I'll be fine," Jack said. "Get inside."

Without any further words of protest I did as he said. I was starting to get cold standing out in the snow anyways. Opening the driver side door I got in, turned the car on and cranked up the heat. The thought of that nice big fire out at the B & B was getting more and more inviting.

"All done," Jack said a little while later when he opened the back door and tossed the scraper inside again. "Take it easy and call me when you get there."

"I will," I told him. "Thanks Jack."

"No problem," he replied as he shut the door and then headed over to his car.

I backed the car slowly out of the parking spot, and made my way across the parking lot. As I approached the exit, I saw a plow go by. At least part of the road will have just been plowed, I thought to myself as I pulled onto the street. Staying well below the speed limit, I made my way through the downtown part of Capeside. As soon as I started getting away from the businesses and stuff, I could tell the difference in the road. These roads hadn't been plowed in quit awhile.

I thought about turning around, and heading back to Jack's apartment. Then I thought about Grams out at the B & B. Like I told Jack, I knew she would worry about me if I wasn't out there with her. With new determination I trudged on, knowing it was going to take me longer than usual to get out there.

As I kept going I noticed the storm start picking up. I was desperately wishing I wasn't out here by myself and also hoping that Joey and Dawson didn't attempt to get to home. Pacey lived in town. Maybe they would all go there or stay with Jack. I should've probably stayed with Jack.

Suddenly I saw a dark shape dart out in front of my car. I put on the brakes to avoid the deer and felt the back of the car slide. Gripping the steering wheel I found myself reciting the Lord's Prayer. Finally I felt the car come to a stop.

I slowly opened my eyes. I hadn't even realized I had them shut until the point. The deer was nowhere to be seen. The car sat at an angle on the side of the road. With a sigh, I let off the brake and slowly applied the gas. I heard and felt my back tires spin. Putting the car in park, I climbed out of the car to see exactly what the situation was.

Getting out I walked toward the back of the car. When the car had slid, the back tires had ended up in a ditch on the side of the road. There was no way I was getting the car out by myself. Looking around I tried to determine exactly where I was. I knew I'd have to call someone but who should I call. Jack would definitely come and get me but I was pretty sure I was closer to the B & B now rather than town. If I called Grams she would get all upset. Perhaps I could just call the B & B and talk to Bess and Bodie. Bodie would come out and get me.

I got back in the car, where it was warmer and dug my cell phone out. I was looking through my contact numbers when I the headlights of an approaching car shined onto my car. I looked in the mirror trying to figure out who it was. It didn't take me long to realize it was a Capeside Police Cruiser. For the first time in my life, I was actually happy to see the police show up.

Putting the cell phone back in my pocket I climbed back out of the car. The officer was already out and approaching the car. I tried to determine if I recognized him. It didn't take me long to realize it was Pacey's brother Doug.

"Jen are you okay?" he asked as he realized who I was.

"I'm fine. I hit the brakes to avoid a deer and my back tires ended up in the ditch."

"Is it just you?"

"Yeah. Joey headed back over to Leery's Fresh Fish after the movie with Andie to meet up with Pacey and Dawson and Jack headed to his apartment. I'm starting to think I should have taken his offer to stay with him tonight."

"That probably would have been the safer route," Doug agreed. "Let's see if we can get you back on the road again."

Doug and I tried for about ten minutes to get the back tires out of the ditch. I'm not sure the car ever moved at all.

"Turn it off," Doug called out to me.

I did as he told me and got out, walking toward the bck of the car where he was. He was leaning against the trunk of the car trying to catch his breath.

"This car isn't going anywhere tonight," he told me. "Anything in there you're going to need."

I shook my head.

"Okay. I'll mark the car as abandoned for you and then drive you out to the B & B. We can come back after the storm has passed and try getting the car out of the ditch. Why don't you go ahead and get in the cruiser."

I did as I was told, climbing in the passenger side of the police cruiser. Doug grabbed a white and red cloth from his trunk and then headed back to my car. He tied both to the antenna of the car.

"What's with the red cloth?" I asked as he climbed in behind the wheel. I knew the white meant the car had been abandoned.

"That's so if any other officers come across it, they know its already been checked out," Doug told me putting on his seat belt and reaching for his radio.

"Dispatch this is Adam-3."

"Go ahead Adam-3."

"Came across a stranded motorist out on Langlers Lane. We're leaving the car and I'm going to drive her out to the Potter B & B, where she's staying."

"10-4 Adam-3."

As he put the car into drive I looked out the window. The snow was coming down harder now than it had been when the deer had darted out in front of me. Looking out the windshield you could barely see to the edge of the light from the head lights.

I took my cell phone out.

"Who are you calling?"

"Joey," I replied. "If she hasn't already left town I'm going to tell her to stay put."

Pacey's POV:

Our last customer's left twenty minutes after Gale did. By that time most of the clean-up was done as Andie and Joey had pitched in to help Dawson and myself out. Andie and I were putting bar stools up on the bar so they were out of Joey's way who was sweeping the floor. Dawson was busy balancing the restaurant out for the night, something that I had gotten use to do when Gale wasn't here, but a task I was more than happy to let Dawson do.

I heard a cell phone ring. I knew it wasn't mine. I looked around the room to see whose it was. Joey was leaning the broom up against a near by table and getting her cell phone out.

I went back to the clean up task, not wanting to eaves drop on Joey. If she wanted to let us know who had call us she would. That didn't mean I wasn't curious though. I sat the last of the bar stools up on the bar and walked toward the closet where we kept the mop and bucket.

"I think we should just spot mop tonight Dawson," I called over to him.

"That's fine with me," Dawson replied. "Who was that Jo?" Dawson asked as Joey put her phone away.

"Jen," Joey replied. "She advised me and you not to try and make it out to our houses tonight. She said the roads are bad and its getting worse. She got stuck in a ditch trying to avoid a deer but she's fine. Doug came by and is driving her out to the B & B."

"You guys can stay at my place. If need be we can walk over there," I told them.

"Thanks Pacey," Joey said.

"Yeah thanks," Dawson said a little absently. "I'm going to call my Mom and see if she made it home okay," he said walking over to the phone behind the bar.

"Andie, maybe you should just stay with us too. My place is closer than Jack's and I don't feel comfortable letting you go out there alone in the storm," I told her.

I was expecting an argument out of her. A protest, that she would be fine. She didn't need me looking out for her and that she was going to go to her brother's apartment. Instead she just nodded. I could see the worry in her eyes. I wanted to go over and wrap her in a hug but I held back. Sure Andie and I had remained friends after I had broke up with her but we weren't as close as we use to be. I wasn't sure she would even want to be comforted by me.

"You should probably call Jack," I suggested. "Tell him your coming over to my place with the rest of us.

"Yeah, I'll call Jack," she said reaching for her purse that was sitting on the bar.

I went back to my spot mopping. I suddenly wanted to get done and back to the house I shared with Doug as soon as possible. At least there we could wait out the storm in relative safety.


	8. Chapter 8

Jack's POV:

The snow was picking up as I parked my car in front of my apartment building. I couldn't help but wonder how Jen was faring. I probably should have been more insistent about her staying with me as I knew the further you got from the downtown area of Capeside the less attention the roads got. Some of the back roads wouldn't even be touched by plows until after the storm.

As much as I wanted to call her, I restrained myself. The last thing she needed to be doing was trying to drive and talk on the cell phone in this weather. She had promised to call me when she got to the B & B. The best thing I could do at that point was to just head inside and wait for both Andie to come home and Jen to call.

I made my way out of the storm, and up the three flights of steps to my apartment. Unlocking the door I went inside and shrugged out of my coat, draping it over a kitchen chair to dry. I grabbed a can of cola out of the fridge on my way by, and went into the living room. Sitting on the couch, I opened the can of soda, took a drink and sat it on a coaster. Then I opened my bag and took out the quizzes I had been trying to grade earlier. Maybe working would take my mind off of worrying.

It took me forever to get through one quiz. I kept stopping and looking at my cell phone, willing it to ring, or glancing at the window. I was two questions into the second quiz when the phone finally did ring. Dropping my red pen, I snatched it up. I was a little disappointed to see it was Andie and not Jen but part of me was glad just to hear from somebody.

"Anide where are you at."

"Still here at the restaurant. I think I'm going to stay at Pacey's tonight Jack. Joey and Dawson are and his place is closer than yours. Jen called Joey and said the roads are bad. She got stuck trying to get out to the Potter B & B but don't worry she's with Doug now."

I knew I should have never let her try driving out there. I should've been more insistent that she stayed with me for the night. As for my sister, part of me would rather have had her at my place with me, if nothing more than I would have company, but if the storm was even worse than when I came inside then her staying with Pacey was probably for the best. At least she wouldn't be out in the storm alone.

"Are you okay?"

"Just a little scared but I'll be fine Jack," She replied.

Andie had hated snowstorms ever since the blizzard three years ago. Dad had been on a business trip and his flight home had been cancelled due to the snow. Instead of staying put and waiting the storm out, he had rented a car and tried to drive home. He got stuck half way on his trip and his cell phone died. He couldn't get in touch with him and we had no idea where he was. Mom and Andie were a wreck the two days that we had no news on him. Tim held things together back then. Though I had no great love for my Dad even back then, even I was relieved when he showed up on the doorstep two days later. He had finished his journey by catching rides with different truck drivers.

"Well just remember there is nothing to worry about. Pacey and Dawson will look out for you and I'm safe in my apartment, lonely but safe and warm. Everything is going to be fine."

"You're right," Andie said uncertainly.

"You don't sound very convinced," I ventured.

"I just have this feeling something is going to happen."

"Well ignore it, because nothing is. Call me when you get to Pacey's okay."

"Okay Jack. Love you."

"Love you too Andie," I told her. Once I was off the phone with Andie, I speed dialed Jen's number. I no longer had to worry about whether disturbing her while she was driving. Although Andie had said she was okay, I still wanted to hear her voice for myself.

"Hi Jack. You get home okay?" Jen asked when she answered her phone.

"I'm fine. Are you okay? I just talked to Anide, she said you got stuck on the way out to the B & B."

"I'm fine Jack. The car slid a little and the back wheels got stuck in a ditch along side of the road. Doug came along and he's driving me out to the B & B so don't worry. We're almost there."

"I never should have let you attempt to drive out there alone."

"It was my choice Jack. Don't go blaming yourself. What are the others going to do."

"They're all heading over to Pacey's place to ride out the storm."

"That's good. If you get lonely just give me a call," Jen said.

"I will. Say hi to Grams for me."

"You got it. Bye Jack."

"Bye Jen," I replied ending the call. Hearing her voice had made me feel better. At least I knew she was okay. Still I hated not being with her or with my sister. They were the two most important people in my life. I wanted to be the one to make sure they were safe but this time I had to rely on others to do that.

I walked over to the window, turning off the lamp on the way over. Once my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I was able to see the snow falling outside. It had picked up considerably. I could just barely make out the light from the apartment building next door.

Pacey's POV:

"Maybe we should just wait out the storm here," Andie suggested as we were all getting our coats on.

Joey had called Bessie and told her she was staying in town. She said Bessie sounded relieved. Dawson's Mom had just been getting home when he called her. She had suggested him staying with me before he could even tell her he was planning on it.

I looked over at Andie to find her holding her coat. I could see the worry on her face.

"With no tv and no radio. Not a chance," I told her lightly trying to get her to lighten up the mood.

"Pace this is serious."

"Now you sound like Doug."

"Well then I guess Doug is the smart one of the two of you," Anide told me. I bit my tongue to keep from throwing a remark back at her. I already had Doug upset with me, I didn't want to get Anide mad at me too. "I'm sorry Pace," Anide said quietly. Her voice just sounded so scared that my heart melted. Any anger I had with her disappeared.

I walked over to her and took the coat out of her hands.

"Look Anide we'll be fine. My place is a ten minute walk from here. We don't even need to cross the street," I told her holding her coat so that she could slip it on.

Andie put her arms into her coat quietly. The worried look hadn't left her face. Something was bothering her, I just didn't know what. I wished Jack was still here.

"You going to zip that coat or do I need to do it for you?"

"I got it," she replied a small smile on her face for a fleeting moment.

While Andie zipped her coat, I looked over to Joey and Dawson.

"You two ready."

"Whenever you are," Dawson relied. He had his arm draped over Joey's shoulder. There was a time when that would have bothered me, but not anymore. I was over Joey. She and I were just friends. As much as I cared for her, I had come to the realization that we weren't meant to be. That through it all, through all the relationships that I had ever had, that there had only ever been one girl that I had loved and right now she was standing next to me, apparently frightened of the storm that was going on outside.

"Then let's get going," I said.

I put an arm around Anide, half expecting her to resist. She didn't though. In fact, she moved closer to me. Leading her to the door I opened it and lead the group outside. The temperature had dropped considerably since the last time I had been outside and the wind had picked up. We already had probably about three inches of snow on the ground and between the wind blowing what had already fallen and the falling snow you couldn't see that far in front of you.

As Dawson locked up the restaurant, I dug my flashlight out of my pocket. Turning it on I found that it didn't help visibility much but hopefully it would help us be spotted by any motorist which happened to be crazy enough to be out.

"Okay, lets go," Dawson replied as he put his Mom's keys safely away in one of his coat pockets.

An arm still around Andie, I started walking toward my house. Every so often I would glance over my shoulder to make sure I hadn't loss Joey and Dawson. The two of them were walking side by side, talking softly. Although Joey looked worried she didn't have the frightened look that Andie still wore. Hopefully, Andie would relax some once we reached my place.

Doug's POV:

I pulled the squad car to a stop outside of the Potter B & B. I put the car in park, but left it running as I got out. I hurried around to the other side of the car. Jen was already getting out. I held out a hand to help her. She took it willingly.

"Thanks for the help Doug."

"Just part of the job," I told her. "Let me walk you to the door."

"I'll be fine," Jen said but as she took a step she slipped and instinctively grabbed for my arm. Reaching out, I steadied her and then let her go. "Okay, so maybe a little help wouldn't be such a bad thing," she said a lopsided smile on her face. I didn't miss the look of embarrassment though too. "Grams told me to wear my snow boots."

I wasn't sure what to say. I knew Dawson and Joey well as they had grown up with Pacey. I had even got to know Jack fairly well since he came back to Capeside after college as he was often over at the house with Pacey. I had never really gotten a chance to get to know Jen though.

Letting her lean on my arm, we walked carefully up to the front porch of the B & B. Bessie and Mrs. Ryan were waiting at the door by the time we got there.

"Oh Jen, I'm glad you're okay," Mrs Ryan said stepping outside. I took a step back as Jen hugged her grandmother. "Thank you for bringing my granddaughter home safely Officer Witter she told me."

"Not a problem ma'am," I replied.

"I think we all should get back inside. Its could out here," Bessie suggested. "Doug do you want coffee or something."

"I'm fine Bess. Try keeping everyone inside for the duration of the storm. Its getting worse out here."

"I will," Bessie said.

"I'll talk to you later," I told her and turned to walk down the porch steps.

I made my way back to the squad car. Getting in, I looked at the time. It was time to do the routine check in.

"Adam-3 to dispatch."


	9. Chapter 9

Dawson's POV:

Just walking to Pacey's house, you got a feeling for just how bad the storm really was. I was glad I hadn't tried to make it out to my house.

As we walked behind Pacey and Andie, Joey and I chatted about things that were going on in our lives. I kept getting the feeling though that Joey wasn't telling me everything. That when she talked about her life in New York City, she was keeping something back. I just had no idea what it was.

I told her about this job that I was hoping to land. It was for an assistant producer on a prime time drama. Not exactly where I wanted to be, but closer than what I had been doing lately which were jobs that basically consisted of running errands for people. This job was a step in the right direction and would help me get my foot in the door so to say. Might create an opportunity to get noticed.

I had an idea, for a show of my own but I wasn't ready to tell anyone, not even Joey, about it. I still had a lot to work out. Not to mention I was finding out writing a movie and writing a for a series were two different things. Maybe working on the series would help my own project come along.

"So when will you find out?" Joey asked.

"Could be as early as Friday as late as next Wednesday. If I don't hear anything by Wednesday then I'm not going to get the job and I guess its back to just running errands and sponging off Audrey."

"Just because you're living with her doesn't mean your sponging on her," Joey told me. "Its not like you don't help out with expenses at all."

"I know, but sometimes I feel like I should be doing more. Like maybe I should just give up on this crazy dream of mine and find a job that can actually support me."

"You can't do that Dawson!" Joey exclaimed. "The last time you gave up film you were miserable and it would be the same thing again. No one ever said following your dreams was easy.

"Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if I wasn't so far away from home."

"So what, you're going to give up your dream, leave California and come back to Capeside and bar tend for your Mom for a living."

I had to laugh. When Joey put it that way what I was saying did sound ridiculous. Somehow I just couldn't see myself tending bar for a living and I most definitely didn't want to work for my mother.

"Okay, point taken," I told her. "I guess I'll just keep hoping I get that job and if it falls through then I start looking again."

"Now that's more like it." Joey said as we reached Pacey's place.

Pacey opened the front door and we all hurried inside out of the weather.

"Coats, hats, gloves, and boots all come off right here," Pacey called out. "Doug will be cranky enough when he gets off his extra shift, I don't want to make him any crankier by having wet clothes and water strewn all over the house."

We laughed but we all started taking off our wet winter clothes. It was probably a good thing as it wasn't long before there were puddles on the floor from the melting snow.

"Where's the mop?" Joey asked as she finished hanging up her coat in the closet. The hats and gloves were in a basin that Pacey had gotten and our boots were getting lined up on a mat on one side of the hallway.

"In the closet behind you Jo," Pacey said as he hung Andie's coat up for her. "Hot chocolate anyone?"

All four of us answered yes.

"I'll go get it. Why don't you all make yourselves comfortable in the living room," Pacey said.

"Mind if I put in a movie?" I asked him as Andie and I headed for the living room. Joey was mopping up the puddles of water.

"Go for it," Pacey called from the kitchen. "You remember where the tapes and DVDs are right?"

"Yes," I called back.

As Andie turned on the TV and sat down on the coach I walked over to the cabinet that held all of the VCR tapes and DVDs all in alphabetical order thanks to Deputy Doug. It was nice to know that some things never changed no matter how long you were away from home.

It didn't take me long to select one, although I was probably going to get teased by my friends I didn't really care though. I was getting ready to close the cabinet when something else caught my eye. It was a VCR tape with my writing on it. Grabbing it, I closed the cabinet.

"Make your choice?" Joey asked coming into the living room.

"Yes, I did."

"What is it?"

"You're going to have to wait just like everyone else," I told her plopping down in the nearby arm chair. Joey sat down on the couch next to Andie who was in the middle. It wasn't long before Pacey came in with the hot chocolate.

"So Dawson, what are we watching for this Thanksgiving Eve impromptu movie night?" he asked handing the hot chocolate out.

"Well as a preview to our main feature, I thought a trip down memory lane might be nice," I told them, standing up and turning on the VCR. Putting the tape in and hitting the play button.

Pacey handed me a cup of hot chocolate as I sat down in the chair and Pacey sat on the coach on the other side of Anide.

On the tv screen one of the many music montages that I had done while in highschool came on the screen. The tape was the one I had put together for Pacey as a peace offering following our fight when he had lost all my money in the stock market. I had finally came to the realization that Pacey hadn't done it on purpose and after all, he had tried to make it right by paying me back my initial investment.

"I had forgotten this was even in there," Pacey commented. "Damn I looked like a goof back then."

"You! Why did anyone let me dye my hair that color?" Andie exclaimed.

John Witter's POV:

I stood out on the front steps of the police station. Visibility was approaching zero and according to the weatherman, conditions were suppose to deteriorate even more. I knew what decision I had to make.

"Sally, call all the units and tell them to come on in. The conditions are too bad to have patrols out there," I told the officer who was working the radio tonight.

"You got it Sheriff."

"So I guess any civilians out there are on their own," Mark Hopkins, my second, commented.

"Hopefully no one else is out in this storm," I told him. "However, I can't see keeping our officers out there in this. We'll redeploy as soon as the storm lets up," I told him. Hopkins nodded.

"Sheriff Witter," the dispatch officer called out.

"Yeah, what is it."

"I've got replies to the recall from all officers except from one," Sally said pausing slightly before saying which officer. Just from the pause I knew which officer she was going to say hadn't acknowledge the order. " Doug never acknowledge the order."

"When the last time he checked in?" I asked her.

"About eighteen minutes ago. He was leaving the Potter B & B."

"We could get some officers to that area to do a search," Hopkins suggested.

I shook my head.

"I won't risk more officers for one officer. As soon as the storm starts letting up we'll start a search. Until then he's on his own. Sally keep trying to raise him on the radio."

"Yes sir," she replied.

"I'll be in my office if you need me," I told Hopkins who just nodded.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Thanks to Jillybean9 and smokeydog for leaving reviews. They're always nice to get!!!

* * *

Pacey's POV:

Our memory lane trip had ended and Dawson had put in his "main feature". I wasn't really surprised with ET came up on the screen. At least he hadn't picked Jaws. I don't think any of us really needed even a remotely scary movie tonight.

Looking over at Andie who sat on the couch next to me, I could still see the worry on her face. Something about the storm was scaring her but she hadn't volunteered anything so I didn't pry. Especially seeing as I really hadn't got a chance to talk to her away from Joey and Dawson.

Andie looked from the tv screen to me. A slight smile came to her face as she caught me looking at her. I smiled back and then went back to the movie. Silently, I cursed myself for ever letting her go.

I had let her go all because she had made one mistake. In my eyes, Andie had been perfect. The angel who had saved my life. I had thought she was incapable of making a mistake and so when she had it had shattered that vision of her. I hadn't been able to forgive her that one transgression despite all the mistakes I had made in my short life.

I had long ago seen the errors of my ways. Figured out that despite the hurt I felt, there was still part of me that loved her. I didn't think I had the right though to try to win her back. Yes she had cheated on me but we were young and she had admitted it. I should have been willing to forgive back then but I hadn't been mature enough too. Why should she take me back now?

It was then that I heard my cell phone, which was sitting on the coffee table at this point, ring. I reached out and checked the screen, half expecting it to be Doug checking up on me. Instead I saw my Dad's number on the screen. My Dad rarely called me. In fact the last time had been about three months ago and I couldn't even remember why he had called.

"Excuse me," I told my friends standing up. I headed out of the living room and into the entry hallway to take the call.

"Hey Dad what's up?" I asked answering the call.

"When is the last time you talked to your brother Pacey?"

"Earlier tonight," I told him. "He stopped by the restaurant near the beginning of his shift to let me know he was working tonight."

"And you haven't heard from him since?"

"No." I told him, not mentioning the fact that he hadn't been at all happy with me when he had left Leery's Fresh Fish.

"Damn," my dad muttered under his breath. I wasn't sure he had even meant for me to hear it.

"Dad what's going on?"

"The storms getting really bad. I recalled all the officers but Doug never acknowledged the order."

I felt my heart in my throat, recalling the last conversation I had with my brother. Those weren't the last words I wanted him to have heard from me.

"You've got people looking for him right Dad."

"I told you Pacey, I'm recalling everyone because of the storm. I can't afford to lose any other officers."

"For christs sake Dad, this is your son we're talking about."

"I don't have the luxury of making these decisions because of my personal feelings Pacey. I need to do what is best for all the officers under me and if it was any other officer that is what I would do. As soon as the storm lets up we'll get a search started."

"It might be too late by that time."

"We can only pray that it isn't."

I wanted to yell at my father. Beg him to start the search now. I knew it wouldn't get me anywhere though.

"If you hear from Doug let me know."

"Yeah sure."

"Pacey don't go doing anything stupid."

"I'll talk to you later Dad," I answered not bothering to make a promise that I knew I wouldn't keep.

I ended the call and turned to go back into the living room to tell my friends what was going on. I didn't have to go that far as I turned and found them gathered in the doorway to the living room.

"What's going on Pace?" Dawson asked.

"Doug's missing," I told them turning toward the closet and getting my coat. "He hasn't checked in, they can't get him on the radio, and Dad's recalled all the officers because of the storm and won't start a search until the storm lets up."

"But its his son," Andie said clearly confused.

"Yeah well that's the thing about my Dad his job comes before his family," I told her zipping up my coat.

"You're not going out there are you?" Joey asked.

"He's my brother Joey."

"You don't even know where to look!"

"Sure I do. We know he took Jen out to your place Joey so I head out that way," I replied heading over to where my boots are.

"Did he even get Jen out to the B & B?" Joey asked.

I hadn't even thought about it.

"I don't know," I told her.

"I'll come with you," Dawson said even as Joey was making a call on her cell phone, probably trying to get a hold of Jen.

"No, Dawson. Stay here with Joey and And . . ." I stop as I notice that Andie has her coat in her hands and is putting it on. "What are you doing?"

"Coming with you," Andie replied dead serious. I can still see fear in her eyes but I can also see the determination.

"No. Its too risky."

"And if he's hurt Pacey, what then? I may only be a med student but I do have my first responder certification and I know a hell of a lot more than you."

"She has a point," Dawson says sticking up for her.

"Okay," I say giving in. 'Jack is going to kill me,' I add silently to myself.

Andie and I hurriedly put on our winter garb. Hurrying into the kitchen I grab Doug's extra set of keys to his SUV which would handle better in the snow than my little car.

"Jen said he dropped her off no more than a half hour ago," Joey told me as I came back into the hallway.

"Okay," I said relieved that at least Jen was safe. "You ready?" I ask looking at Andie.

"Ready as I'll ever be," she tells me.

"Then let's . . . Dawson I thought I told you to stay here," I said noticing that Dawson is just slipping on his gloves.

"I will, but I'm going to at least help you clear the car of snow."

"Thanks," I said grateful for the help.

Ted Hipkins POV:

I am so glad that Sheriff Witter called us in. The roads where white, especially outside of the downtown area. I hadn't even seen anyone else out in awhile. For a change it seemed as if most people were staying inside.

Parking the squad in the snow covered parking lot behind the station, I turned it off and got out. Even though I'd still have to finish out my shift, with any luck it would be in the warmth and safety of the station.

The spot light above the back door of the station was like a beacon, as I really couldn't make out the building through the falling snow. I was at the steps before it became visible. Walking up the steps, I open the back door and walk inside.

"Hipkins is back," I heard one of my co-workers shout as I walk inside, stamping my feet to try and knock some of the snow off the boots.

"That's everyone who is accounted for then," one of the rookies said to Hopkins, who nods and heads to the sheriff's office.

"What did he mean by everyone who's accounted for?" I ask George Dryson who is the closest to me.

"Doug never acknowledged the order to return to the station," George replied. "No one is sure where he is at."

"Then why aren't we out there looking for him."

"Sheriff feels its too dangerous. He won't authorized it until the storm lets up."

"Well screw that," I mutter turning to head back out the door. I can't believe that John Witter could actually make that decision. Granted we all know that he isn't the ideal father, we've all seen his interaction with both Pacey and Doug to know that, but still.

"Ted wait," George says grabbing my arm. "As much as I hate to say it, he has a point. The only thing a search at this point would accomplish is to get more of us stuck out there. Visibility is practically zero out there."

"But . . ."

"I know he's your friend. Look we're all worried about him but going out there isn't going to help him any if we get ourselves into trouble. A group of us had been talking about it, and we've decided to take turns clearing off the squad cars. As soon as visibility improves and the snow lets up some we're heading out whether Sheriff Witter thinks its time or not. Right now though we wouldn't accomplish anything."

With a sigh, I lean back against the wall. George let go of my arm apparently satisfied that I'm not going to head for the door. I know he's right but that doesn't make the decision any easier.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: As soon as I figure out what disk ch. 12 and 13 are on I'll post them!

* * *

Dawson's POV: 

As soon as Pacey backed the SUV out of the driveway I lost sight of it, except for the slight glow of the headlights. I can't help but wonder if he's going to actually accomplish anything. Joey's probably right. Its foolish. Still I know exactly how Pacey felt. It was the way I felt when I commandeered a boat and headed out into the Cape looking for Pacey and Jen when they got caught out in a storm in True Love. With any luck this search would have a positive outcome like that one had.

Shivering, I turned and headed back for the house. Inside I stripped my wet, snow covered clothes once again and headed for the living room. As I thought Joey was sitting on the couch. She had turned off the DVD player though and had the news on. She looked up at me as I walked in.

"He's crazy," Joey said nodding toward the news forecast which was showing coverage from Boston. Three people were already dead from a traffic accident caused by the storm.

"And if it was Bessie that was out there in this Jo, what would you do?" I asked her. When she didn't answer I knew she got my point.

I walk over and sat down on the couch next to her. We both watch the news coverage. What we're seeing isn't good and two of our friends are out in the storm.

"Eddie and I are back together," Joey says breaking the silence that has fallen between us.

"What?" I ask not exactly comprehending it at first. Those were the last words I expected her to say and they take a minute to register. "When did this happen."

"A few weeks back. He started tending bar in the city and a friend and I ended up their one night."

"Are you happy?"

Joey's quiet for a minute. There use to be a time that I could read her like a book. Know what she was going to say before she said it. That time is long gone now, and I'm waiting anxiously for her reply.

"Yes. Yes Dawson for the first time in a long time, I can say that I am happy. Eddie just makes me feel so alive."

"Any plans for trips to Europe in the future?" I ask playfully.

Joey picks up the throw pillow next to her and hits me with it.

"Just joking, Jo," I told her, grabbing the pillow away from her just in case she tries to wallop me with it again. "I'm glad your happy Jo."

"Are you really?"

"Yes. Sure there's still part of me that wishes I was the one that could make you happy but mostly I just want you to be happy Joey even if that means your with someone else.

"I'm glad you feel that way," Joey said. "I was so afraid this was going to ruin our friendship again."

"Does Pacey know?"

Joey shook her head.

"Jen sort of knows. Well she knows I met up with him and we were talking about going out again but that's it. Other than that, you're the only one I've told. Bessie doesn't even know yet."

"Is that why you didn't invite him along with you."

"Yeah," Joey said pushing a stray strand of hair back behind her ear. "I just wanted to come home and enjoy being with my friends this weekend. I didn't want any drama. Looks like drama finds us whether we want it to or not."

"Drama is what makes life interesting," I told her.

"You're taking this better than I thought you would."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Well let's see you punched Jack at the dance when you found out he kissed me, and then there is that fight with Pacey."

"What can I say, I've matured over the years," I told her. Yeah that was part of it but it wasn't all of it and I knew I had to tell her. "Truth be told though Jo, Audrey and I've started dated."

"Really! You and Audrey! She never told me and I talk to her often."

"I know. I told her not to. Guess I wasn't ready for anyone to know."

"That explains the sponging comment a little better. You want to feel like you can provide for Audrey and right now you don't."

"Well maybe not provide, because she's got a great modeling career going, but at least feel like I'm contributing an equal share to it. What can I say, I guess part of me is still a little old fashion."

"So I guess your pretty serious then."

"I've got the ring all picked out," I told her. "I just need a steady job so I know I can make the payments on it."

"That's great Dawson! I'm so happy for you!"

"So I guess now you just have to break the news about you and Eddie to Pacey. Want me to do it?"

"No I'll do it. Actually I'm starting to think it won't be so hard."

"What's that suppose mean?" I asked her not getting at all where she was going with the comment.

"Open your eyes Dawson. Haven't you seen how protective he's been of Andie tongiht."

"You really think he's falling for Andie again?"

"I think he never stopped loving her," Joey told me.

Andie's POV:

I sat on my hands as Pacey drove the SUV slowly out of town in the direction of the Potter B & B. Luckily there was only one road that went that way and it had limited roads off of it. It would make our search easier which we needed seeing as Mother Nature was making things as difficult as she could.

I still couldn't believe that I had volunteered to do this. I didn't like storms to begin with and I definitely didn't like being out in them. Still, I knew we weren't going to be able to talk Pacey out of looking for his brother. I hadn't even wanted to. I also didn't want him out there alone so I had grabbed my coat without really thinking about it. Watching the snow fall down I was having plenty of time to think about it.

"Why are you doing this Andie? Joey's right you know - this is crazy." Pacey said beside me. I glanced over to find him staring straight ahead, concentrating on the road -well what we hoped was the road. At this point you really couldn't tell.

'Because I love you, you big dope.'

That's what I wanted to say, but I knew know wasn't the time nor the place fro that kind of confession. I settled for another answer.

"Because I know what it feels like to know someone you love is stuck out in a storm but you don't know where. You don't know if they're okay."

Memories of the blizzard three years ago were surfacing again. I knew now wasn't the time to dwell on them though. I had to stay focus. Couldn't allow myself to give into that fear.

"Besides, I'd want you to help me out if it was Jack stuck out here somewhere."

"I would too. You know that Andie don't you. You know that no matter what, I'll always be here for you."

"Of course I do Pacey," I told him glancing over at him again. Maybe telling him that I still loved him, like Joey had suggested, would be the best thing to do. If nothing else, like Joey sad, I would know where I stood with him. Right now probably wasn't the best time though. Waiting until we were all out of this storm and holed up someplace safe and warm would probably be for the best.

Pacey's cell phone rang in the cup holder between us.

"Can you see who that is?"

I picked up the phone and looked down at the screen.

"Its your father. Do you want me to answer it?"

"No, just ignore it. He's the last person I want to hear from right now."


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Sorry everyone. Forgot I still had to locate two of the chapters and continue posting this. All chapters are found now so you will get an ending. Sorry about the wait. Hope you all enjoy the ending. PaceyW'sgirl and Myla84 thanks for leaving reviews and Myla thanks for the message that reminded me this story needed an ending.

* * *

Jen's POV:

I heard laughter coming from the living room. Bessie, Bodie, Grams and the other guests were all in there playing charades or some other crazy game to try and wait out the storm. Grams had tried to get me to participate but I just wasn't in the mood.

Instead I had retreated to the kitchen to sulk. An untouched cup of hot chocolate sat on the table in front of me. When I had made it, I had wanted it but now I was just sitting and staring at it, like its dark surface might start revealing the future to me.

Beside the hot chocolate sat my cell phone. I had picked it up several times since Joey had called me wanting to call Jack. I hadn't brought myself to actually put the call through though. What could Jack really do. He was at his apartment and I was here. Part of me was afraid that if I called him he do something foolish like try to drive out here to be with me. I didn't need anyone else out in the storm because of me.

"Won't you please come join us honey," I heard my grandmother say softly walking into the room.

"I'm not in the mood to play games."

"Then don't play, but I really wish you would come in and be with us."

"I'm happy right here," I told her.

"Jen honey this isn't your fault," Grams said pulling out the chair next to me and sitting down in it.

"Yes it is. If he hadn't been helping me out he never would have been out here and nothing would have happened."

"We don't even know that anything did happen. It may be something as simple as his radio being out."

I looked at her completely skeptical. She couldn't possibly believe that could she. On second thought this was Grams we were talking about. The eternal optimist.

"Jen I'm just as worried as you are and its okay to be worried but you need to give up this guilt trip. Doug was doing his job. If something did happen, it didn't happen just because he brought you out here. It very well could've have happened anyways."

"Its not helping," I told her.

Grams reached out and put her arms around me. I let my head rest on her shoulder. It was nice to know that you were never to old to be comforted by your grandmother.

"I just hope Doug's okay," I whispered. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes but they just wouldn't fall.

"So do I sweetie. So do I. I've been praying for that ever since you told me."

"Can you say a prayer for me too?" I asked her

Ted's POV:

The storm had yet to let up. I had called my wife, Melissa, just to let her know that I was okay and to see how she was doing. The baby was due next week, and part of me wanted to be home with her. Still, I had to work and unfortunately my profession required that I be away from home at times like this. Melissa understood that and was taken everything in stride.

"You ready?" George asked me.

"Yeah, let's get going," I said seeing that two other officers were standing beside George. We were heading outside to clear off some of the squad cars which we had parked on the street out front of the station. When the snow started letting up we wanted to be ready. I wasn't even sure Sheriff Witter was aware of what we were doing. I hadn't seen him since coming back from patrol as he hadn't left his office. Hopkins had been in and out of the office several times but that was it.

The four of us headed outside. Trudging through the snow that covered the steps we headed toward the cars. Even though another group had been out only a half hour ago, I could see that we still had a lot of work ahead of us.

I had a feeling we were in for a long night. Not to mention that even after the storm, we'd still be on duty. Sheriff Witter wouldn't let any of us go until Doug was found. Again I thought about heading out now and starting the search. Then I thought about Melissa at home waiting for me. Getting myself stuck somewhere wouldn't get anyone anywhere.

"Hang on Doug," I said silently under my breath as we started clearing off the car. I knew none of my co-workers had heard me as the words were swept away with the wind.

John Witter's POV:

I hit the button on my cell phone to end the call when I got Pacey's voice mail. I knew my youngest son wasn't happy with me. Didn't understand the decision that I had to make. I just hoped he wasn't answering the cell phone because he was ignoring me and not because something had happened to him too.

There was no doubt in my mind that Pacey had gone out looking for Doug. It was why he hadn't acknowledge my order for him not to do anything crazy. I hoped he found him and that both of my sons got to someplace safe.

I didn't like the news coming in. The storm system had stalled and unfortunately it had decided to stall with the worse part of the system over top of us. This night was just getting worse and worse.

I had lost count of how many times I had called Doug's cell, hoping he would answer. The fact that he wasn't answering his cell phone told me it wasn't a simple radio problem. Something had gone wrong out there.

As a father I wanted to go out there and start searching. Damn the safety issue or the fact that going out in this storm was completely insane. Unfortunately I didn't have that luxury. I had a responsibility to all the other officers under me. I couldn't put their lives in jeopardy to search for one officer despite the fact that the officer in question was my son.

Pacey's POV:

Silence had fallen back over the vehicle. I didn't even have the radio on. I was afraid of what might come out of it. Doug and I didn't exactly agree when it came to music. Come to think of it, we didn't exactly agree when it came to a lot of stuff. Still my brother had been there for me over the years. Had given me a place to live my junior year of high school. When I had gone to Boston, he had helped me find a job. When Audrey had crashed the car through the Leery's home one Christmas he had helped me cover it to protect her. When my job as a broker had come to a crashing halt, Doug had come through once again. Not only had he once again given me a place to live, but he was the one who had dropped my name to Mrs. Leery when she had been looking for a cook. Giving how things were with me and Dawson at the time, asking her for a job hadn't exactly been at the top of my list but when she had offered me the job I knew I couldn't pass it up.

Now, I didn't know what had happened to him and the last time I had seen him I had yelled at him because he was doing what he had been doing for the last several years - looking out for me. Being the father figure that my own father had never been. I didn't think I had ever told Doug how much I appreciated everything he had done for me over the years. What it meant to know that even if I screwed up, Doug would still be there for me. Still love me. Yeah, he might want to strangle me for whatever I had done, but in the end he still loved me. It wasn't something I could say about my Dad.

"Pacey over there," Andy said pointing off to my left.

I brought the car to a stop and looked in the direction she was pointing. It didn't take me long to see what had caught her attention. Dim lights could be seen in that direction. Lights that very well could be headlights.

I put the car in park and unfastened my seatbelt.

"I'm checking it out. Stay here," I told Andie. I saw her nod her head as I opened my door, grabbed the flashlight out from under the seat and climbed out.

I headed in the direction of the lights, walking into the wind. I was almost on top of the car before I even saw it or the deer that was laying dead on the ground in front of the car. The deer was covered with snow but I knew what it was from the antlers sticking up out of the snow.

I made my way to the driver's door, shining the flashlight into the car. Doug was unconscious in the driver's seat, a small stream of blood along the side of his face from a cut on his forehead. I tried the door handle but the car was lock.

I hurried back to the vehicle.

"Is it him?" Andie asked when I opened the back door.

"Yes, and he's hurt. There a dead deer in front of the car so he must have hit it," I told her.

"What are you looking for?"

I didn't answer her right away as I was looking frantically for the crowbar that I knew was under the back seat.

"This," I finally told her holding up the crowbar. "The doors are locked. I'm going to have to break the passenger side window to get inside."

Crowbar in hand I headed back to the squad car, Andie right behind me this time.


	13. Chapter 13

Jack's POV:

"She did what!" I exclaimed when Dawson told me what Andie was up to. He had called to see how I was doing. I was starting to wish he hadn't bothered. I would've probably been better off not knowing that Andie had gone out into the storm.

"She's with Pacey."

"Somehow that doesn't make me feel better," I told him. Pacey was my friend but the guy tending to do things first and think about them afterwards. Not exactly the best way to approach things when you were out in the middle of the snowstorm.

"Come one Jack, you know he'll look out for her."

"I know that. I just wish neither one of them would have gone out there in this mess."

"I know exactly what you mean," Dawson told me. "But look at it this way, if it was Andie who was missing in this storm wouldn't you be out there looking for her."

I didn't answer him. I knew I didn't have to. Dawson knew exactly what my answer would be. However, that didn't mean that I was any less worried about Andie or Pacey for that matter. Going out in this storm was crazy but then Pacey never had been known for his practicality.

I sighed. There was no use in complaining. They were already out there. My complaining wouldn't change that. Wouldn't change the outcome in any way. All I could do at this point was hope that they found Doug and that all three of them got to safety.

"If you hear from them . . ."

"I'll call you," Dawson finished for me. "If you hear from Andie let me know."

"You got it."

"They're going to be okay,"

"Yeah sure. I'll talk to you later Dawson," I told him ending the call before he had the chance to say anything else.

Dropping the cell phone on the couch I wandered over to the window and looked out. Watched the snow falling down. My sister was somewhere out there but at least she wasn't alone.

Andie's POV:

"Okay, I think its safe to move him."

"Well we sure the hell can't stay here," I heard Pacey mutter under his breath. I chose to pretend I never heard the comment. I knew Pacey was worried about his brother. Not to mention he had a point. With the temp as low as it was, we'd all freeze to death out here.

I'm not sure how we managed it, but we got Doug out of his car and over to the SUV, laying across the back seat, with his head in my lap.

"Pacey how far are we from the B & B?" I asked as he climbed in the driver's seat.

"In this weather, probably about ten minutes," Pacey replied.

"I think we should head there."

"No, I want to get him to the hospital."

"The closest hospital is what, a half hour in good weather. Pacey its crazy. You wanted to find your brother, well you found him. Now the best thing for all three of us is to get someplace safe. Doug's pulse is strong, his breathing is steady and even. He's stable. Don't tempt fate."

"For once in you life listen to someone."

I looked down to find that Doug had his eyes open. It was definitely a good sign.

Pacey turned around and looked back at us. I prayed that he would listen to reason. I was about to say something else when he handed me his cell phone.

"The number for the B & B is in there. Call them and tell them we're heading their way," he told me.

I let out a sigh of relief, as I took the phone. As Pacey put the vehicle in drive I found the number for the B & B, not missing the fact the Pacey had my cell phone number in his contact list. Jack must have given it to him, although I wasn't sure why Pacey would want it.

"Hello, Potter B & B," came Bessie's voice from the other end of the line.

Jen's POV:

Grams had finally convinced me to come join everyone else in the living room. The Potter's other guess had retired to their rooms which left just Bessie, Bodie, Alexander, Grams and myself in the room. Alexander had a pile of blocks in front of him, and was playing without any care of the storm outside. Part of me wished I was a kid again, with no worries.

The rest of us had just been talking when the phone rang. Bessie had gone to answer it, and we could hear her talking in the kitchen but couldn't make out exactly what was being said. Hearing her footsteps coming back to the living room, we all looked in her direction.

"That was Andie. She and Pacey found Doug not far from here. Evidently he hit a deer after dropping Jen off. They're coming here instead of trying to make it to the hospital."

"Then Doug's okay?" I asked hopefully.

"He's hurt but Andie said he was stable."

"Then why aren't they heading for the hospital."

"Honey, with the way the roads are it would probably take them well over an hour to get there if they even made it," Gram told me. I nodded. I hadn't though about the road conditions. "We can put him in my room, and I'll sleep in with Jen tonight," she said addressing Bessie.

"Thanks Mrs. Ryan."

"I'll go get my coat and boots on," Bodie said standing up and heading for the closet.

It seemed like forever, but we finally heard a vehicle pull up in front of the B & B. Bodie was already out on the porch waiting for them. I found myself at the front door watching. Before Bodie had reached them, Pacey and Andie were supporting Doug in between them and slowly making their way toward the house. Bodie reached them and took Anide's place.

John Witter's POV:

"Damn, I wish this storm would pass" I muttered to myself standing out in front of the police station just watching the snow fall.

I heard my cell phone ring. Digging it out of my pocket I looked to see who was calling. I was surprised to see Pacey's cell number on the screen.

"Pacey, what's going on? Where are you?"

"The Potter B & B. I found Doug. He's here with me."

"Is he okay."

"He hit a deer in the storm. He was unconscious when Andie and I found him and has been drifting in and out."

"Then why didn't you head to the hospital."

"Have you taken a look outside lately Dad. We probably never would have made it. At least he's someplace warm and safe instead of by himself out in the middle of this mess, which is where you were going to leave him."

"Pacey my job . . ."

"Don't bother Dad. I already heard it. Just go ahead and keep hiding behind your job, I don't care. I just wanted to let you know that Doug is safe. I have some more calls to make," Pacey told me and then I heard the line go dead.

That hadn't gone well but at least I had good news to tell my men inside. Turning, I walked up the steps and into the station.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Okay here it is the final chapter. Really sorry about the delay guys! Hope you Enjoy!

Andie's POV:

The Potter B & B is quiet. There's no reason that it shouldn't be. According to my watch its three o'clock in the morning. I glance over to the other couch where Pacey had been sleeping and find it empty.

Throwing back my blanket, I head upstairs. I'm pretty sure I know where I can find him. Sure enough I find him in Doug's room, standing by the window, just staring outside. Quietly I walk over to him.

"Hey Pacey, shouldn't you be sleeping?" I ask laying my hand on his shoulder.

"Couldn't sleep," he replied his eyes not leaving the window. Looking out, I see that the storm has let up but it hasn't quite stopped snowing yet.

"Doug's going to be fine," I tell him for the I don't know what number of times. Its almost like I've been repeating it since we found him.

Both Mrs. Ryan and I had checked him out better once we got him here. He probably had a mild concussion from hitting his head on whatever he hit it on. Doug had said he couldn't remember. The cut hadn't been that deep. His left wrist was sprained possibly fractured but other than that we hadn't found any other injuries.

"I'm sure you're right," Pacey replied.

"But . . ." I prompted.

"Right when he started his shift, he stopped by the restaurant to tell me he was working and to tell me to be careful going home. Instead of appreciating the fact that he was concerned about me I got mad at him. Threw his concern right back in his face. What if that had been the last time I saw him?"

"It wasn't though Pacey. The two of you will work everything out."

"Thanks to you."

"I didn't do that much," I said glad the light was dim as I could feel my cheeks getting warm.

"Are you kidding. I definitely would have tried making it the hospital instead of here and you were right, I probably never would have made it. I needed you out there tonight Andie and I really appreciate you coming with me despite your fears."

"That's what friends are for."

"Do you think we could ever be more than that again?"

He asked it in such a soft voice that part of me wondered if I had just imagined it. Looking over at him though, I found him looking back at me and saw the question there in his eyes also. I knew then that I hadn't imagined it. That Pacey really was asking me for a second chance. I felt my heart skip a beat and tried to find the words to say what I was feeling.

"I know I was unfair to you before and I probably don't deserve a second chance seeing as I wasn't willing to give you one, but the truth is Andie, I never stopped loving you. Yeah I was angry and hurt for awhile but once those feeling went away the simple fact remained that I still loved you. Every relationship I've had since then, I find myself comparing it to what we had and it always falls short."

He stopped talking again, and looked down at me expectantly. Waiting for my answer. The answer that is right there on the tip of my tongue but I just can't utter it. I'm still in to much of a shock that he has just said what I had been trying to find the courage to say to him.

Without a word, I take the last few steps to close the distance between us and throw my arms around him, still unable to speak. It isn't long before I feel his strong arms around me holding me close. His breath blowing softly through the strands of my hair. It feels so peaceful to be this close to him again.

"Can I take this as a yes?" He asks softly.

"Yes," I tell him finally finding words. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too."

A soft moan interrupts are reunion. I had forgotten where we were. Letting go of me, Pacey heads toward the bed, re-occupying the chair that is at the bedside. Quietly I follow him. In the dim light of the lone lamp that is on, I can see that Doug is awake.

"Where am I?" Doug asked a look of confusion on his face.

"The Potter B & B," Pacey reminds him softly. "You had an accident . . ."

"That's right. I could barely see anything in front of me. I think I hit it before I even knew it was there."

"Doug about earlier . . ."

"Pacey don't worry about it," Doug replied.

"No, I acted like a real jerk and I want to apologize. You've done so much for me these last few years, and I know that sometimes it might seem like I don't appreciate it but I do. If it weren't for you I'm not sure where I'd be right now but I probably wouldn't have a good job and a solid roof over my head."

"No you'd probably be out on a sailboat somewhere avoiding reality," Doug quipped.

"Seems like hitting that deer did you some good anyways," Pacey told him. "I think it might have given you a sense of humor."

All three of us laughed at that.

"Andie, I want to thank you too," Doug said growing seriously.

"Just doing what either of you would have done for me," I replied.

"Still, the two of you saved my life tonight. Thank-you."

"You're welcome," I replied knowing that there was a goofy grin on my face. I couldn't help it. I was just happy that everything had turned out so well.

"Why don't you go get some sleep," Pacey suggested looking up from the chair.

"What about you?"

"I'm going to sit here for awhile. I'll be down later."

"Sure you will," I reply leaning over and kissing his forehead, knowing full well he'll end up sleeping in that chair. Still if it were my brother I would probably be doing the same.

Jack's POV:

I woke up with a stiff neck and the sun shining in my face. Sitting up I realized I had fallen asleep on the couch probably not long after Andie had called me saying they were all safe at the B & B. I had been so relieved when I got that call and decided not to kill Pacey.

Looking over at the clock, I saw that it was already noon. I stood up and walked over to the window. Everything was white. The plows had already been through and had cleared the roads in town. By this time they were probably working on clearing back roads.

I heard the doorbell. Going over to the door I opened it up. Before I knew it, Andie had thrown her arms around me.

"Andie. What? How?" To say the least I was surprised to see her.

"Pacey dropped me off. Doug's at the hospital. They're running some tests just to make sure he's okay and so Pacey dropped me off here so I could surprise you. What you do, just wake up?"

"As a matter of fact, yes I did."

"Well go take a shower and I'll get you breakfast, she told me."

"Yes ma'am," I replied. Even though my sister could get bossy at times, I still loved her.

By the time I got showered and dressed, Andie had made eggs and toast for me. She even had a glass of orange juice sitting next to my plate.

"Mmmm, that smells good," I said as I sat down at the table.

"Yeah, well just don't stuff yourself. Thanksgiving dinner is at four at the Leery's remember," she told me sitting down at the table across from me, with a glass of orange juice in her hand.

"I always have room for turkey," I told her with a big grin on my face.

I ate my late breakfast and then Andie and I sat ourselves down on the couch. We flipped through channels trying to find something that we could both agree on watching. Finally we found a movie we both liked.

Around two o'clock my cell phone rang. I reached forward and retrieved it off of the coffee table. It was Dawson.

"Hey man, what's up?"

"I'm just calling you to tell you there's been a change in plans for dinner. Pacey called me. The doctor's told Doug to take it easy for the next couple of days so they weren't going to come. Mom got the idea to just have the dinner there so we're going to cook it here and then take it to Doug's place. It'll probably be about four thirty. Just figured I'd save you the trip out there."

"Okay. Do you need any help."

"No. We've got plenty of help. Joey and Bessie are over here along with Grams and Jen. We'll see you around four-thirty."

"Okay. Bye."

"What was that about?"

"Change of venue and time for dinner."

Pacey's POV:

I was finishing setting the tables, Dawson had brought a fold-up table out from his house which we had set up next to the regular table, when the doorbell rang.

"I got it," I called out even though from the noise I was hearing from the kitchen I doubted they heard me let alone the doorbell. Last I knew Doug was in his room resting.

As I expected, when I opened the door, Andie and Jack were standing on the front steps.

"Welcome and come on in," I said holding the door open for them. Jack came in first and then Andie. As I closed the door I leaned over and kissed her.

"I missed all the fun last night didn't I," Jack said. I looked over to see him looking at me and Andie. At least there was a smile on his face. I wasn't sure how he was going to take the idea of Andie and I back together.

"Dinner's ready," Mrs. Leery called out walking out of the kitchen with the turkey.

"I need to go get Doug," I said heading toward my brother's bedroom, a path which took me by Jack.

"You hurt her and you'll be answering to me," Jack whispered as I walked past.

I could tell he was serious but I had no intention of letting Andie go this time. Sure we had some tough times ahead of us as she finished up her schooling. I knew Andie wanted to be a doctor and I wasn't about to stand in the way of that dream. I'd wait for her, while she finished up her schooling. What happened to us after that only time would tell.

"I won't," I whispered back.

Jack nodded and followed the others to the dining room as I went to Doug's room. I knocked softly and then stuck my head through the cracked door.

"You joining us?" I asked him as I sawhe was awake.

"Yeah," Doug said getting up only to sit right back down on the bed.

"Are you okay?" I asked going all the way into the room.

"Yeah, I just stood up to fast," Doug replied. "Stop worrying," he told me standing up more slowly this time.

"I'll do that when you actually start looking like you can kick my butt again," I told him with a grin.

"Don't be so sure I couldn't do that right now if you give me reason enough," Doug replied.

"Let's not test that," I told him. "Come on, they're probably waiting on us."

The two of us headed toward the dining room. Everyone else had gathered around the table. Dawson sat in between his Mom and Lilly. Next to Gale was Joey with Alexander sitting next to her. Bessie and Bodie had stayed at the B &B to serve the guests. Then came Jen and Mrs. Ryan. Jack had sat next to Lilly and was busy telling her a joke. Andie sat next to her brother, the smile on her face making her that much more beautiful.

I sat down next to Andie, which left the chair between me and Jen left for Doug.

"I'm glad you're okay," I heard Jen whisper to Doug. "If you hadn't had to take me out to the B & B . . ."

"It wasn't your fault Jen," he told her cutting her off. "It just was."

"Okay, before we all start eating I'd like to make a toast," Mrs. Leery said standing up. "It's been an interesting and eventful last twenty-four hours but we all banded together and made it through. This definitely wasn't how we all expected this weekend to turn out but then life's always full of surprises. I'm thankful that despite the different direction our lives have taken us, that we were still all able to come together and enjoy this meal together. This is definitely a Thanksgiving to remember."

She sure was right about that, I thought to myself as we all started getting food and passing things around the table. I could've very well loss my brother but someone had been looking over us. Keeping us all safe while out there in the middle of the storm last night. Not only had I found my brother but I also got the only girl I had ever loved back in my life. I knew I wouldn't forget this Thanksgiving for a long, long time.


End file.
